True Love Never Dies
by Blind-To-Fate
Summary: When Legolas finds a mysterious stranger, his life is twisted everyway. How can he finish his quest when a beautiful woman is with him? Well find out. Note:There will coughromance scenescough so please make sure this is appropriate, also a bit of gore.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I own none of the characters, besides my own that I made. Damn!  
  
The wind blew gently as Legolas stood watch over the other two of the trio. His gaze shifted to the left where a movement caught his eye. Upon the hill where the sun was just rising a fair maiden could be seen in the distance, her hair blew in the rising winds, blacker than even the midnight sky. Her head turned to him with the distinct features of being defiant no matter what the cost. Suddenly she fell from her black steed into the cold hard ground below.  
  
Legolas sped down the hill as fast as he could run. Aragorn woke and wondered what, he was doing when he saw the lone figure. He simply stayed put though; if I see any fighting I will go after Legolas, though Aragorn. Meanwhile Legolas had reached the fallen body. The woman was bleeding profusely from her side; her skin becoming paler and the blood stained the grass into a dark shade of red. He gently picked up the fallen body and noticed that the horse stayed where she was. He shrugged it off as nothing and carried the bleeding woman back to camp firmly stopping the seeping blood with his hand pressed against her side.  
  
When back at camp Aragorn had already started a fire and boiling water. Gimli slept through it all. "We need to heal her quickly," Legolas said to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded in reply and began to remove the unconscious elf's tight black shirt that clung to her like a second layer of skin clearly showing her large round breasts. Legolas felt a sharp stab of envy, but he began to prepare a healing salve knowing that his was necessary. 


	2. She Awakens!

Note: Sorry about the first story being kind of short. I had other stuff that I needed to do.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own one character the rest all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. * Means look at the bottom of the page for translation  
  
Chapter Two (Updated as of December 10, 2003)  
  
The sun rose and unfolded like a flower in bloom illuminating the world. Legolas still watched the sleeping woman's face until she finally stirred. Her eyes opened abruptly. Legolas noticed they were a clear emerald color with a silver circle around her pupil. How peculiar, he thought, but his contemplating was soon interrupted when she spoke in a thick Irish accent, "Where am I and who are you?" Legolas blinked a few times astonished by the direct statement, but he saw that she was breathing labouredly from the wound and so he answered quickly, "My name is Legolas the Prince of Mirkwood Forest. My companions by the fire are Aragorn the Ranger and Gimli the Dwarf. We are on our way to the city of Rohan." "A dwarf!" she shouted so loudly that birds in the field below flew away. Gimli walked over making himself as tall as he possible could and nodded to her, "Yes elf maiden a dwarf and since you know my name you should tell us yours." She hesitated momentarily then in a husky voice said, "Nya ná essë Vanyerea *." Legolas nodded and asked Vanyerea, "Will you travel with me and my company to Rohan at least until you've healed properly?" Vanyerea looked at him with such a determination that he was suddenly frightened, "Lá,*" was her only reply.  
  
Legolas looked into the distance and saw the black steed running forth up the hill when Vanyerea whistled. The horse was a beauty is fur as dark as its mistress' hair. Legolas looked at her fully in the daylight her lips were a ruby red, and her skin was almost milk white it was so pale, she definitely had the height, grace, and ears of an elf. Although when he looked closely he noticed her ears were pierced up to the very point. Still a very peculiar maiden, but oh is she breathtaking, he speculated.  
  
They started off they're journey with Vanyerea wearing her torn shirt with the bandage wrapped tightly beneath. She was the only one with a steed to ride upon. She remained dark and passive even when questioned her only response was "váquet"*, not knowing that Aragorn, a human could speak fluent elvish.  
  
When the small party noticed Aragorn had stopped they all listened carefully and saw a group of horsemen riding their way. "Rider's of Rohan!" called Aragorn and they all turned around to see the caller. They were soon surrounded and spears were pointed at them in a threatening way, until Eomer dismounted and told the others to lower their weapons. "Vanyerea? Is that you?" The others looked with confusion to one another. "Eomer, you were but a lad the last time I saw you." A huge smile replace Eomer's questioning look and he ran to hug his long lost friend. "What happened to you, I came one day and your family was mourning for your death." "I shall tell you later," she responded, "But from what I've gathered these three here have lost two friends, two hobbits to be more exact. An army of Uruk- Hai captured them. Have you seen them?" Eomer looked upon the faces of the men and shook his head no. "We slaughtered an Army back there you can go look, but I doubt they're alive." Vanyerea nodded in thanks, as they were handed two horses and the men rode away.  
  
Note: I know it's not the best writing ever, but it will due. Note 2: And yes I know there is no Ireland in Middle Earth, but go along with it.  
  
Translations: * Nya ná essë Vanyerea - My name is Vanyerea  
Lá - Yes  
Váquet - No  
  
Please Review. Thanks! 


	3. Through Fangorn

December 10, 2003  
  
NOTE: Hopefully this story has better writing skills evident. Also I changed Silmarwen's name to Vanyerea, so whenever you see the name Vanyerea it's Silmarwen. Just needed to note that for the readers. Also reviews are very pleasing. Good or bad I like them all. Oh and sorry it's been taking me so long to update, I no longer have internet so I have to wait for opportune times to update my story. The date in the top corner is when I wrote if anyone was interested, you'll see the span of time it takes. But enough of that let's continue. (* Means look at the bottom of the page for translation)  
  
Disclaimer- I own only one character, everyone, everything, and the place and time all belong to Mr. J.R.R Tolkien. Let's give him a hand for such a wonderful story and let's finally continue with mine.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Vanyerea's Point of View  
  
Once again the company of four galloped away to the pile of burning carcasses. I, Vanyerea riding at more of leisurely pace for I do not know these hobbit people that the male elf, the human, and dwarf spoke of. Although I have to say that I noticed such determination in their faces that I can't let my beautiful Mailurya slow her pace to a walk. I saw the elf looking at me quite often. What is his name again, oh yes! Legolas. Must be a wood elf to have a name like that, I thought. But as I often inconspicuously look him over I have to say he looks quite familiar from a dream that I remembered I had had when the cruel men had taken me prisoner. Probably nothing, but still the thought lay to be remembered another time.  
  
When we reached the obvious place of battle there was no living thing to be evident. Aragorn, the man seemed quite shaken by this fact, for he pounded the yellowed ground and yelled. Legolas simply murmured a few consoling elvish words and the proud little dwarf took his big clunky helmet off. Humph, not much improvement I you ask me. But upon looking at the ground I noticed tracks. Apparently the human did as well for the moment I was about to point them out he began to crawl and tell the little one's story from his view. Quickly I got bored of his chatter so I raced ahead to where the prints led, the other looked at me quizzically, but it didn't deter me for I recognized these borders. "Fangorn Forest," I heard the company say. A grim smile was raised upon my lips, for I knew these woods well. Still refusing to make it easy for the petty dwarf and man I spoke in elvish, "Inyë ista i tavas Fangorn mára. *" Legolas and Aragorn nodded, but the stupid dwarf sat there puzzled being of no help and said with urgency, "Well what did she say, huh. I can't speak that language of yours." "She said that she knew the woods of Fangorn well, Gimli," responded Aragorn looking at me with a tinge of a threat or hate, maybe both. I'd have to keep my watch, but I'd also have to watch what I said to the elf, Legolas, for now I know that the man can speak in many tongues of elvish, for I always use a string of different forms so that most would not be able to gather it all. I demounted and waved farewell to my steed, the gash upon me still aching dreadfully, but I didn't let these men know my weakness and I followed them stubbornly, not letting the queasy feeling get to me or the fact that my vision changed periodically from blurry to clear. I hoped I could make it through these dense woods without having to swallow my pride.  
  
Legolas' Point of View  
  
As the group entered the woods Legolas noticed Vanyerea had began to sweat even though the dense forest was at quite a comfortable temperature. Having been around her for those few days though he realized that he, himself offering would only humiliate her and she would suffer more. So he let her walk in pain.  
  
As the journey continued through the woods, Aragorn and Gimli were quickly noticing various clues as of the hobbits whereabouts. Suddenly Legolas motioned for the group to stop. He noticed his fair maiden was now openly grimacing in pain though she tried her best to not show her obvious discomfort. Such pride, but for what? Thought Legolas before he told the group that he sensed the white wizard. Stealthily the whole group prepared for attack, but was fiercely beaten by a few swift motions of the wizard's hands and staff. As the wizard let the light diminish the group saw that it was indeed Gandalf. Legolas quickly dropped to his knees, but realized that he had not heard Vanyerea's voice all this time, he quickly got up and saw the beautiful elf maiden on the ground, her hand now limply covering a bleeding wound. "Aragorn!" Legolas yelled urgently for he didn't have the herbs with him. Aragorn ran over without delay and briefly looked over the woman, her face now whiter that the white clouds that floated across the sky. "There is no saving her Legolas," Aragorn replied to his friend's call for help. "But there has to be she can't die here from a wound that can be healed." "She didn't tell us what help she needed so now she pays for that."  
  
Legolas looked over at him with a deep sorrow in his eyes, when suddenly Gandalf appeared at his side. "Let me see the woman," He ordered. With a wave of his hand the blood ceased to flow from the wound and her cheeks were once a gain gaining the little color they had. "Oh, Gandalf thank you from the deepest wells of my heart," exclaimed the exuberant Legolas. "You're welcome son, but you must carry her until she gains consciousness, luckily elves heal quickly," he smiled as he said this. Legolas picked her up and carried her with ease for she weighed no more than a bag of feathers and her could feel her rib cage gently hitting him each time he moved. Oh how I long for her, were his thoughts as they emerged into the glittering daylight of the outside world. He looked at her and smoke in an inaudible whisper so the others wouldn't hear, "Cuivëa lissë vali.*"  
  
Translations:  
  
*Inyë ista i tavas Fangorn mára ~ I know the woodland Fangorn well * Cuivëa lissë vali ~ Awaken sweet angel 


	4. Clouded Past

December 12, 2003  
  
Note: This is unimportant so you can skip pass this if you want. Like always I ask that you critique my work and tell me what should be changed. I always appreciate these be they good or bad. (* Means look at the bottom of the page for translation)  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Vanyerea; everything else belongs to the magnificent works of J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Gandalf whistled for his steed, as Legolas noticed it was one of the elder races of the horse, a beautiful mount it was. But the peculiar thing was that the steeds that the small company had rode here were also coming and the black mount that Vanyerea had rode here also came, but refused to be near any of the company. So they galloped off. To keep Vanyerea onto his horse he had to tie her with ropes and he noticed that she was sweating heavily as if she had a fever. For the next two days they rode fiercely to Rohan, Vanyerea's state was unchanged. Legolas could sense that Gandalf was puzzled over this fact, but refused to say anything.  
  
They entered the city of Rohan and all seemed oddly.quiet for such a place the people all looked subdued as if a great plague had overcome these people. Legolas still carried the ailed maiden, but gave her somewhat reluctantly to guard as he helped Gandalf with his disguise as a weak old man. They entered the hall and there sat Théoden, an old man who was rotting in the seat he so childishly grasped at as if it were his mother, eyes misted over by a haze of shadow. As Gandalf the Grey, now the White stepped up and threatened to suck the poison called Saruman from his body. Men began attacking all around although they seemed to be easily defeated as if they had no hope for their king anyhow. The two wizards raged a brutal battle of the minds and the willingness of the mind. Everyone in the room seemed captivated by this. Gandalf at last unleashed a great wave of power and threw the Dark White Wizard from possession of the King's body. Théoden then became a middle-aged man again, his eyes relieved of the shadow, his hair deepening to a dark gold. The transformation seemed wondrous to those all around. The woman that Aragorn had halted earlier now approached her uncle and all seemed well.  
  
Vanyerea was put in a room and no matter how badly Legolas wanted to be with his sweet angel he remained away helping with duties that needed to be approached. Her state seemed to become worse as if Gandalf's healing spell was having a reverse effect on her, for by the end of the third day she was vomiting and raving crazed thoughts spoken in gibberish, only every now and then was a word in elvish spoken, but never to much to be clear sentences. Legolas by the end of the week entered her chambers and sat with her, wiping away the sweat with a cool, moist cloth. She looks beautiful even in a frenzied state such as this, he thought to himself when the chamber door opened slowly. "Legolas I'll stand watch now if you would like," said the deep resonating voice of Gandalf. "No, I want to be with her until all is well again," he responded quickly.  
  
"She won't survive, Legolas, you must understand that. I don't know what was in that wound, but her stubbornness agitated it. I do not know what went wrong with my spell, but it didn't work, let me ease her pain earlier."  
  
"No, never!"  
  
"Don't be unreasonable!"  
  
Legolas sat quite still then pulled out the herbs in his bags that he had near him. He ripped opened the leather that covered her fair stomach and saw the infected wound, which had pus all around it causing a redness to spread. The maid then luckily walked in at that moment, "Get me boiling water and plenty of clean cloth," Legolas ordered, "rum to." As soon as the water arrived he ban cleaning away the pus to reveal a welt that still bubbled up more of the green-yellow fluid. The scab that had tediously formed seemed ready to break open from the pressure. Legolas with his fair fingers carefully peeled away the thick scab, a great dark mist rose from her wound and a white fog seemed also to escape her, but was fighting to stay in. Gandalf sat astonished, but Legolas wasn't done yet he grabbed three delicate herbs and mashed them together and applied the paste to the wound and only the black mist arose. When all was done Vanyerea began to breathe normal again, though still pouring seat seemed better. Legolas wiped his hair away from his eyes smearing a patch of blood and pus across his forehead though he seemed not to care as he once again proceeded to wipe away the sweat. Though he was so tired. "Gandalf, I know you now want me to rest, but first I want an explanation, then I shall let you take over." Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded his head in agreement. "When you healed her in the first place, I will assume you didn't use magic at all. So the herbs worked there own natural way against the wound. But apparently the gouge was deeper or perhaps there was a spell that made it last longer, anyhow walking around through the woods most likely did not help anything. So, when I said that perhaps a spell was put over it to make the wound last longer, that would be my first guess, for my reversal spell simply trapped the other hex inside her body, so that it could leech out her life-force slowly or rapidly depending on our methods of healing. My postulation would be that the black mist you saw was the curse that had been placed upon the blade that seeped into her when she was struck. The white substance that you saw was her soul, the curse that was placed upon her, by now had enough time to get a hold of her so she had to fight for her life, but in her inanimate state could not. The herbs you used were weapons of nature and I believe the Elvish King of old once said that the 'power of nature will always overrule the power of man, elf, dwarf, and even wizard'"  
  
Legolas at first looked a bit overwhelmed with this information, but soon accepted it as went off to his rooms. Before he exited the door he whispered under his breathe, "Inyë melmëlyë, Vanyerea*"  
  
Translations  
  
* Inyë melmëlyë, Vanyerea- I love you, Vanyerea 


	5. Love and Lust

January 5, 2004  
  
Note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter (if any of you were waiting). Please review, I always enjoy it, whether it may be good, bad, random, or anything in between. Also sorry for the crappy plot line in the previous chapter. (* Means look at the bottom of the page for translation)  
  
Disclaimer - I own only one character, everything else was forged within the deepest caverns of the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien's mind.  
  
Chapter Five (Oh Yeah! (I had to do that))  
  
Vanyerea's Point of View  
  
Voices all around me, dim shadows through the darkness. I sat upright feeling sweat dripping into my eyes, though my arms seemed to heavy to lift. I saw the faint white aura of the Wizard, before blacking out again.  
  
My eyes opened and my thoughts were no longer cluttered when I returned to the world the second time. I saw the Wizard next to me and the sky was filled with the colors of dawn. "Man lúmë ná ta Istar? *" I asked still refusing to speak in the common tongue so that all could hear me. "Well if you're still refusing to speak in the Westron tongue then the others in the your small party will probably avoid you, but if it suits your needs," he shrugged then continued, "well, it's early dawn the last time you awoke it was about one hour past midnight so by now, I would assume it's about six past midnight." All I could do was nod after such a horrible reprimand, so my next question directed to him was spoken clearly in the common tongue, "What do you mean by 'my small party'?"  
  
"Well Legolas, the elf, Aragorn, the man, and Gimli, the dwarf."  
  
"There is no way I am in their party and I refuse to accompany a dwarf."  
  
"Well there's no way out of it, they saved you, and you have every obligation to continue with them."  
  
"I do not! They didn't have to save me, in fact they should have let me die."  
  
And so the conversation went for about an hour before Legolas (or so I'm assuming considering he is an elf) emerged in the door fully rested from a long night's sleep so it looked. I shut up immediately upon seeing him. He looked baffled for a moment, and then continued on what he was going to say. "Gandalf they need you in the discussion."  
  
"Very well Legolas. Vanyerea, are you coming?"  
  
I bit my tongue from saying anything rude, or anything at all for that matter. Then stood up realizing that I was fully bandaged from the top of my chest to the base of my belly. And my leather leggings were still on. I shrugged this off not caring what these noblemen thought of me and followed the Wizard out the door, with Legolas behind me. There was still a dull ache in my head, but I assumed that would pass.  
  
When we reached the meeting all eyes turned to us, but I saw Eomer. And acknowledged him with a nod of my head though no else. Eomer came over next to me and pulled a chair out.  
  
Normal Point of View  
  
Legolas was secretly envious of Eomer as the young Lord seated himself next to her. The rest of the discussion almost faded away, almost. But Théoden was being a fool and would not listen to Gandalf.  
  
When Gandalf turned to leave, the maiden Vanyerea followed him, as did Legolas and Aragorn and when Gandalf finished addressing Aragorn about how to await for him on the third day, he turned to Legolas and said to him, "Vanyerea is in your charge from now on until I return should anything happen to her you are to help her. She is not to leave your party." Vanyerea stood wide eyed mouth slightly agape when she finally able to shout, "Ta unvanima, áva carë eri! *" "You will remain here, no further discussion! As I have told you, you need to help them in a battle if a battle ensues, if you run away then you are nothing but a coward without honor," commanded Gandalf.  
  
"Milca Istar."  
  
"I may be, but you will remain here, if you do not, I will find you and it will be unpleasant," was his only response. Vanyerea threw a glare at Legolas and stomped off.  
  
Vanyerea's Point of View  
  
I left the room filled with rage. How dare the Wizard threaten me after what I've been through. But I began to wander the castle with no direction what so ever having never been here before, when the pretty blonde human came over to me. "Lady Vanyerea, you need new clothing. I'll have the smithy form new armor for you, what material do you like?" she asked. I liked this young woman she was full of passion, vigor, rebellion, and plain life. Alas the youth. But I answered her, "Leather, preferably black." She smiled and called over Eomer who had been walking by she then told him what to tell the smithy and my size, then continued with what she was going to say to me, "I took your size from your shirt and the length of your leggings while you were sleeping, I have some dresses for you however if you would wear them." I nodded absently thinking about the last time I wore a proper gown, when I was quite young (for an elf).  
  
She led me up to her chamber and there lay across her bed, a midnight blue gown with a neck that cut across and attached itself to the sleeves, but the sleeves themselves ended in a bell shape. "First you need to bathe, I'm going to go get the salve from Legolas though so that when you get out we can reapply it and rebind your bandages. Still I nodded and undressed and then slipped into the steaming bath. I heard the door open and close only moments later.  
  
I came out of the bath hair dripping wet. Eowyn came in a handed me a towel, once I had dried off some she put the salve over the wound that was now a slight cut and wrapped a white bandage around my stomach. She helped me into the gown and laced up the back for me, the silk rustling against my skin. Eowyn then prepared herself, while my black hair was drying.  
  
We came into the hall refreshed; my hair naturally wavy surrounded me down to my lower back, now dry. Legolas stared at me shamelessly as I went down the stairs. I sat next to him and Eomer as he pulled out a chair for me. Aragorn was across from me as was Eowyn. Théoden made a small speech about how we would be departing for Helm's Deep in the morn then proclaimed that the meal should start. The choices surrounded me; I hadn't had a banquet such as this laid before me in a great while.  
  
Idle chatter started and I quickly became bored, but then Aragorn leaned over the table and out from his shirt was a gem. The Evening Star, I thought. "Manen*.How did you come across that gem?" I asked. Aragorn and Legolas alike looked shocked that I had spoken in the common tongue but he answered, "An elf-woman that I once knew gave this to me. Why do you ask?" I drew out an identical gem from under my gown; the only difference was that mine was all black. Aragorn looked shocked for a moment, and then just simply said "Oh." I continued to eat though the food had no taste in my mouth after this meeting.  
  
When the night ended, Legolas offered to show me to my rooms. I complied, castle etiquette once again taking rule over my mind. Once at my chambers I bade him farewell and he said the common goodbye and said he hoped I felt better.  
  
Something gripped me however and lust and raging love filled my heart and mind as the Prince Legolas of Mirkwood Forest walked away down the hall.  
  
*Translations:  
  
Man lúmë ná ta Istar? - What time is it Wizard?  
  
Ta unvanima, áva carë eri! - That's not fair, I will not remain  
  
Milca Istar. - Greedy Wizard  
  
Manen - How 


	6. The Night Brings New Passion

Thursday, January 08, 2004  
  
NOTE: This Chapter gets a bit sexual; so if that type of stuff offends you, please don't read this chapter. You have been warned. As always please review. Thanks!  
  
(* - Means to look at the bottom of the page for translations)  
  
Disclaimer - I own only Vanyerea, the main plot, Middle Earth, and every other character all belong to (drum roll) yep you guessed it J.R.R Tolkien (YAY!!).  
  
Chapter 6 (I'm on a roll boo yeah!!! (Don't Ask))  
  
Vanyerea's Point of View  
  
I stepped into the hallway my sheer, black nightgown leaving very little to the imagination. I stepped down the hallway in a red silk robe in case anyone happened to come up the stairs or leave their chambers. My bare feet felt the sharp stabs of the cold stone floor, much like the ground of Fataquendmól. But I do not wish to remember that hell. I found Legolas' room, his scent and aura still clung everywhere. I knocked to forewarn him that one was entering, then opened up the heavy wooden door and stepped in.  
  
Legolas was sitting up, eyes penetrating the darkness. I saw fire in my mind and all the candles lit up in the room. The Prince looked amazed at the fact that the candles lit up so suddenly and because I was standing in his room. I let the robe fall to the ground and his eyes widened even more. A small smile touched my lips, but for the most part I still had my composure.  
  
"Inyë véla i tië yétalyë ni. *" I whispered in elvish for it was so much more beautiful, then my voice grew ever so bolder as I added, "I mailë mi hendlya ná entulessë. *" And I took a step towards the bed. "àva merlyë ni, Legolas? *" I said my voice carried on the wind. He nodded slowly clearly thinking he was dreaming.  
  
I put one knee up on the bed then the other and slowly, seductively, crawled forward. My lips touched his forehead. Then I took his mouth to mine and fiercely kissed him, he returned that kiss with such fire and passion it shocked me only for a moment, only a moment. As we kissed I unbuttoned his shirt and slipped my hand to feel the smooth hardness of his chest. My hand roamed further down though and I could feel his cock already growing hard, but as I was about to unbutton his pants he grabbed my shoulders and threw my down on the bed beneath him.  
  
He dragged the loose nightgown down my body until it was off and I lay naked before the Prince, my Prince. He began to suck on my neck, then his mouth moved to my right breast and nipped me a couple of times hard, before doing the same to my other breast. I could feel myself getting hot, but I could also feel him getting harder on top of me. By now I decided to take charge and slid my hands around his stomach where perfectly sculpted abs were and rolled him of me. I moved my hands down to his pants and commenced unbuttoning them and let out his dick. I kissed the tip then rolled my mouth down his shaft and up, slowly, with passion and right before he was about cum and I could feel his loins quivering with anticipation I stopped.  
  
He looked at me brutally and laid me down, I letting my body succumb to him. He edged his tongue down my belly his tongue causing hot and cold sensations through my body. I felt his tongue touch the tip of my hot cunt. He licked my thighs then went back to my pussy; he slid his tongue into me then rolled it inside me. I became hotter by the minute and by the time I was about to climax he stopped. My hips were raised with anticipation and his shaft slithered into me. He was by far the biggest man (elf) to have taken me so far. He sped up though moving in and out our bodies tense with pleasure. He kept going and I felt him explode inside me and my cunt was dripping wet when he slid out. Exhaustion though quickly overrode our thoughts of fucking again and we fell asleep naked beside one another.  
  
*Translations:  
  
Inyë véla i tië yétalyë ni. - I see the way you look at me  
  
I mailë mi hendlya ná entulessë. - The lust in your eyes is returned.  
  
Àva merlyë ni, Legolas? - Don't you want me, Legolas? 


End file.
